La Fontaine de Poudlard
by Artemis XIII
Summary: 1944, Aréthuse débarque à Poudlard pour cause de libération en cours en Normandie. Elle est répartie à Poufsouffle pour cause de grande insignifiance et rencontre plein de monde: un Macbeth comme chez Shakespeare, un ambitieux, une Animagus... ABANDONNEE
1. Pluie, vapeur, vitesse

**La Fontaine de Poudlard  
**(titre provisoire, parce que je ne suis pas douée pour ça)

* * *

- Qui aimes-tu le mieux, homme énigmatique, dis? ton père, ta mère, ta soeur ou ton frère?  
- Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni soeur, ni frère.  
- Tes amis?  
- Vous vous servez là d'une parole dont le sens m'est resté jusqu'à ce jour inconnu.  
- Ta patrie?  
- J'ignore sous quelle latitude elle est située.  
- La beauté?  
- Je l'aimerais volontiers, déesse et immortelle.  
- L'or?  
- Je le hais comme vous haïssez Dieu.  
- Eh! qu'aimes-tu donc, extraordinaire étranger?  
- J'aime les nuages... les nuages qui passent... là-bas... là-bas... les merveilleux nuages!

Baudelaire, le Spleen de Paris

**

* * *

******

Disclaimer

:

:

Tout est à JKR, sauf le titre qui est de Turner et que, j'espère, vous reconnaîtrez... (j'arrive pas à mettre le lien mais le tableau s'appelle comme le chapitre, si ça vous intéresse)

**I – Pluie, vapeur, vitesse**

Recroquevillée en boule sur son siège, elle dormait. La bouche ouverte, un peu de bave aux lèvres, et l'air vaguement idiot. Il remarqua la perle à son oreille – blanc sur blanc.  
Le jeune homme qui la voyait ainsi – vulnérable, fragile, sans défense – eut très envie d'en profiter pour se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il la connaissait. A savoir : tortures diverses lorsqu'ils étaient gamins (bouffer des escargots, lécher la poussière par terre, plonger dans la Manche tout habillé, ce genre de choses – et lui, pauvre gosse, il en redemandait), indifférence totale et réciproque plus tard (mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui soit indifférent), et enfin, tortures morales très poussées quand ils avaient été plus grands.  
Elle avait toujours été très, très douée, la Française, et il avait bien envie de profiter de ce moment de grâce… Mais il était un _gentleman_, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage… Donc il referma doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, la porte du compartiment, et redescendit du train au lieu de la tuer avec l'aide d'un bourreau nazi particulièrement motivé. Le Poudlard Express partit à onze heures, comme d'habitude.

Il regarda sa petite sœur lui faire de grands signes par la fenêtre de son compartiment, lui sourit gentiment, soupira et partit.

(Il s'appelait Achille Macbeth, et il était amoureux de la Française)

* * *

Dans le train, la jeune fille à la perle se réveilla avec lenteur et se rappela brusquement – en voyant le paysage défiler à toute allure – où elle était et pourquoi. Elle allait à Poudlard, pour apprendre la magie… elle avait dix-sept ans… et, ah oui, en France il y avait des tas de gens insupportables.  
Elle allait rencontrer des Anglais désagréables, lourds, stupides, ou pire, intelligents. Elle ne connaissait pas l'Angleterre, ni les Anglais – juste un, et il n'était pas représentatif. Mais elle partait faire sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas comme si elle parlait anglais. Ni comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Ni comme si elle aimait l'Angleterre, en fait.  
Au moins, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour y aller… Pour une fois, elle avait pris une initiative et décidé quelque chose. Merveilleux. Comme si elle avait pu rester en France alors que toutes sortes d'inconscients voulaient son bonheur et faisaient de leur mieux, _pour son bien_. Enfin, elle aurait pu, mais elle n'avait pas voulu faire exploser la maison… le village… et toute la Normandie en fait. Trop d'étrangers en ce moment dans le coin, faut pas décourager les touristes.

Et puis en fait elle aurait dû rester mais elle avait décidé n'importe quoi. Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Elle faisait n'importe quoi (en l'occurrence, se recroqueviller en position fœtale, si on la voyait…). Et finalement, il valait mieux qu'elle se rendorme au lieu de stresser.

(Elle s'appelait Aréthuse de Mayeul et elle était magnifiquement angoissée)

* * *

Elle sourit nerveusement à son amie. Elle était contente, elle n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer à propos du badge « P-e-C » épinglé sur sa poitrine. Les gens pensaient sans doute qu'elle ferait une bonne préfète-en-chef. Splendide.  
Meredith lui dit que ses vacances s'étaient très bien passées, et elle sourit encore, un peu moins crispée. Elle acheta des bonbons quand la vendeuse passa dans leur compartiment, mais n'en proposa pas à sa voisine qui continuait à lui raconter sa vie, ses amours, ses vacances.  
Meredith lui dit encore que Tania Kelly, l'Australienne, avait dû retourner d'urgence dans son pays… mais que tout le monde savait pourquoi, qu'Eileen Prince sortait avec un Moldu, et que Macbeth avait eu une permission d'un mois mais qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui au front, avec dix jours d'avance et que c'était son père qui avait insisté parce que, hum… (insérez ici quelques gloussements)  
Elle n'était pas très intéressée par ce genre de potins et ne fut pas mécontente quand Meredith changea de sujet. Puis elle dit doucement, que ses vacances à elle aussi s'étaient bien passées mais qu'elle était maintenant un peu fatiguée.

Au bout d'un moment, Meredith se tut et le voyage continua en silence.

(Elle s'appelait Minerva McAlistair et elle n'était pas encore Animagus)

* * *

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres – type chat du comté de Chester – il fumait avec ses amis sur le toit du Poudlard Express, ce qui ne doit pas être si dangereux qu'on le pense puisque des tas de gens font ça dans les films, que ce train-là était magique, et que depuis qu'il y avait un Poudlard Express des Septième année montaient sur le toit pendant le trajet. Il suffisait de rester assis et de bien s'accrocher.  
Pendant l'été il était enfin devenu indépendant de tout ce qui n'était pas lui-même, et ne plus avoir besoin des autres, c'était la première étape vers le pouvoir, d'après le _Manuel du parfait mage noir. _(La seconde étape, c'était de ne plus avoir besoin du _Manuel_)  
Sans son père, ce Moldu imbécile qui ne lui avait légué que son nom, sans sa mère, cette Cracmolle sentimentale qui l'avait abandonné, sans ce vieux fou de Dumbledore auquel il ne devait rien, il n'avait plus qu'une seule attache : Poudlard, et qu'une seule dette : Hagrid qui avait payé à sa place.  
Cette année, il rembourserait Hagrid et s'assurerait de garder son lien avec l'école aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Il comptait vivre longtemps.  
Il avait déjà un petit groupe de fidèles. Cette année, il s'intéresserait aussi à leurs petites amies, sœurs et cousines, mais au second rang, bien sûr.

Ses camarades redescendirent à l'intérieur du train pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais il resta encore un peu. Il aimait être en groupe, mais seul, c'était aussi bien. Il finit sa cigarette, la lança au loin, se leva, et enfin, quand le train fut tout près d'arriver, debout sur le toit, il vit Poudlard où commençaient à briller les lumières. Ses yeux s'attachèrent presque avidement entre la Forêt interdite et Pré-au-Lard, là où vivait ce beau monde dans lequel il avait voulu pénétrer. Il lança sur cette ruche bourdonnant un regard qui semblait par avance en pomper le miel, et dit ces mots grandioses : - A nous deux maintenant ! **(1)**

(Il s'appelait Thomas Jedusor, et il était ambitieux)

* * *

**(1)** Attention, si vous ne comprenez pas la référence, il faut que vous vous mettiez immédiatement au Père Goriot !


	2. Le Serment des Horaces

Histoire de fous

**Chapitre II: Le Serment des Horaces**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, Macbeth, qui est à Shakespeare, la Vénus de Milo au Louvre, le titre à David et Aréthuse à la mythologie grecque. Rien à moi, je vous dis. Pour voir le tableau en question, c'est http : / www . picturalissime . com / t / davidhoraces . jpg (en supprimant les espaces, bien sûr)

Au passage, merci à **Brume Froide** qui m'a redonné le courage d'écrire ce chapitre... Et à toi aussi, **Peach**, bien sûr, je ne risque pas de t'oublier.

* * *

Aréthuse de Mayeul venait d'une famille nombreuse, exaspérante, et compliquée. Pour simplifier les choses, il y avait trois filles, trois copies parfaites de la Vénus de Milo. La première avait eu la draconite à huit ans et avait le visage marqué de cicatrices, la troisième s'appelait Aphrodite et méritait bien son prénom, et la deuxième s'appelait Aréthuse, était blanche, fière et indifférente. Bref, une statue, très froide et parfaitement inaccessible à tout sentiment, ce qui pose problème quand vos parents voudraient vous voir mariée.

Aréthuse était la moins séduisante des trois filles Mayeul, et son père commençait à s'inquiéter : malgré la profusion de jeunes hommes qui avaient envahi la Normandie ces derniers temps, à dix-sept ans elle n'était toujours ni mariée ni fiancée.

En désespoir de cause, on avait pensé à l'Angleterre… Car, c'est bien connu, les Anglais ont si mauvais goût qu'ils sont près à épouser des Anglaises (or toutes les Anglaises sont rousses et ont de grandes dents) ; dans ses conditions, un sosie de la plus belle statue du Louvre ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver quelqu'un.

Aréthuse ne connaissait qu'un seul Anglais, et il était Ecossais donc non représentatif, mais elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour quitter la France.

Elle fut donc envoyée à Poudlard, avec pour ses parents l'espoir qu'elle mettrait le grappin sur quelqu'un de riche, jeune et intelligent, et dont on connaîtrait la famille depuis quelques siècles – voire un cousin éloigné, mais évidemment on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Bien évidemment, elle était douce et mélancolique, autant que ses sœurs étaient vives et décidées. Et puis… Et puis, de cette famille si nombreuse et si exaspérante, il ne restait plus après la guerre qu'Aréthuse et son père. Quant aux sept autres : morts, exilés, envolés…

Bref, Aréthuse n'était pas mécontente de fuir cette famille quelque peu encombrante, dont une Allemande exilée en Argentine, trois frères tous morts au combat, et une belle-sœur parfaitement idiote… et son père, le vieux Mayeul, qui, veuf inconsolable, n'était pas de très bonne compagnie.

Tout cela est très compliqué, mais Aréthuse y était si habituée qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention du tout, et voulait juste y échapper. Elle s'enfuit en Angleterre rejoindre son dernier frère, et il mourut le jour de son arrivée. L'Aréthuse, ayant pleuré tout l'été (enfin, au moins deux jours), se trouva fort dépourvue quand la crise fut venue.

Finalement, elle alla habiter chez les Macbeth, des amis de ses parents, très gentils bien qu'un peu bornés, mais finalement pas plus que ses propres parents.

* * *

Tom Jedusor était grand, mince et beau. Mais il terrifiait tous les enfants de l'orphelinat où il était élevé. Tenez, par exemple, il disait toujours que son père était mort pendant la Grande Guerre, qu'il s'était fait tuer en héros pendant la bataille ce la Somme ; et personne, je dis bien _personne_, n'avait osé lui faire remarquer qu'il était très mauvais soit en histoire, soit en calcul, soit, plus probablement, en mensonge : il se trompait de dix ans dans les dates. Puisqu'il avait dix-sept ans juste en juin 1944, il ne pouvait pas être né avant 1927, mais si il était né en 1917, d'accord, Tom, tout ce que tu voudras. Oui, _Thomas_, si tu veux. Si _vous_ voulez, pardon. Je vous prie de m'excuser, milord ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Un psychologue était venu une fois, avait écouté quelques enfants soigneusement sélectionnés, mais dont on avait oublié d'exclure Tom, et avait trouvé le cas Jedusor extrêmement intéressant.

Mais quand Tom avait appris qu'il ne souffrait de rien de plus qu'une banale névrose dont étaient atteints pas mal d'orphelins qui s'inventaient des parents héros, il avait été furieux. Et pour commencer, il avait détruit toutes les notes du psy, qui préparait un livre depuis vingt ans… Ça lui ferait les pieds. Le psy fut désolé, mais trouva ce désir d'originalité tout aussi intéressant. Alors Tom se vengea vraiment – et depuis, à l'orphelinat, on évitait au maximum de croiser Tom… Pardon, _Thomas_. Pardon, _milord_.

Cette année comme toutes les autres, Tom – milord Thomas, pardon, avait des projets. Ces projets, disons, sortaient de l'ordinaire : tenez, pas plus tard que l'année dernière, il avait décidé de se créer un Horcruxe et avait donc tué son père. Deux ans auparavant, il avait voulu anéantir ces bâtards Sang-de-Bourbe, et pour ce faire avait lâché un Basilic dans l'école.

Cette année venait le projet le plus dangereux de tous : rien de moins que de s'intéresser aux filles. Déjà il s'était créé un cercle de fidèles et avait classé tous ceux de son année selon leur utilité : ainsi, Rosier, Sang-Pur, intelligent, dévoué, était 'Utile de catégorie 1' ; Hagrid, bâtard, stupide, bouc émissaire parfait mais qu'on ne pouvait employer à grand-chose d'autre – cobaye, peut-être ? – était 'Utile de catégorie 5', la plus basse…

Cette année, ce serait le tour des filles.

Bien entendu, Tom ignorait beaucoup de choses… en particulier, que certaines filles, on les classe « Hors-Catégorie ».

* * *

Achille Macbeth était avait vingt-deux ans et venait d'une famille écossaise très ancienne, avec une tradition extrêmement simple : il n'y avait à chaque génération qu'un seul garçon et il épousait invariablement une jeune fille très belle, très intelligente et très ambitieuse. Bref, une femme digne de porter le nom de Lady Macbeth. L'autre tradition, moins importante, était de passer par Serdaigle. Enfin, ça, c'était pour les garçons – les filles, elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient (dans la mesure où elles faisaient ce qu'on voulait).

C'était vraiment une famille bien, mais Achille était fils unique et ni son père ni sa mère n'étaient très communicatif. Trois Anglais qui s'aimaient beaucoup mais qui, dans la plus pure tradition du cliché d'Outre-Manche, ne se le disaient jamais. Un peu pitoyable, charmant et désespérant.

Depuis ses quinze ans il passait l'été chez les Mayeul, pour apprendre le français. Depuis le premier été, les trois filles Mayeul, Apolline-je-sais-ce-que-je-veux, Aréthuse et Aphrodite-la-Très-Belle le martyrisaient. Au départ il avait dû se soumettre puisqu'il était seul et qu'elles étaient trois. Bien sûr, il avait tout le soutien de leurs frères, mais… leur soutien moral.

Il gagna quatre amis, les quatre frères Mayeul, particulièrement l'aîné, Ajax, pas mal aussi le deuxième, Arès, et le troisième, Alcide et pas tellement le quatrième, Achille, qui avait le même prénom que lui.

Il revint cependant, tous les étés jusqu'en 1941. Aphrodite se demandait bien pourquoi, et le lui dit, mais il refusa de répondre. Finalement les trois sœurs en conclurent qu'il était, comme tout le monde, amoureux d'Antigone, même si elle n'avait que treize ans la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Elles se trompaient. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il venait pour apprendre le français, parce que ses parents l'y obligeaient, et parce que les fils Mayeul étaient ses amis.

Il le pensa jusqu'à l'hiver 1942, quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus venir l'été suivant. Déjà ç'avait été quasiment infaisable pendant l'été 1941. Ce le fut totalement l'année d'après. Alors la France lui manqua tellement… Il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette famille tellement plus chaleureuse, nombreuse, insupportable que la sienne. Non, c'était plus que ça. Ça, il le savait depuis ses quinze ans.

Tout seul dans un grand appartement de Londres, il comprit qu'il était amoureux – sans aucun encouragement de la part de l'intéressée – d'Aréthuse. Un sosie de la Vénus de Milo jusque dans la froideur de son marbre, et qui avait quatorze ans.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, la Vénus de Milo venait à Poudlard. Cette année, elle avait dix-sept ans, elle était majeure. Comme depuis deux ans il essayait, sans grand succès, de se faire remarquer d'elle, il décida qu'à la fin de l'année non seulement elle l'aurait remarqué, mais elle l'épouserait.

Voilà donc pour Macbeth, et comment il en vint à devenir un Hhhéros (avec trois h) de la Guerre Magique. Dumbledore lui-même le remercia à la Fin, attention, mesdames et messieurs ! Un vrai HHHéros, vous dis-je.

* * *

Minerva était très belle, elle aussi (comme Aréthuse, mais en moins froid), et d'une famille écossaise aussi (comme Macbeth, mais en moins ancien) et très ambitieuse aussi (comme Tom, mais en moins confiant). En revanche, pour la timidité, elle ne tenait de personne, et son manque d'assurance était étonnant. Par exemple, elle aurait pu être la meilleur élève en Métamorphose, mais Tom tenait à être premier… eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, Tom, je serai deuxième.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait, puisqu'elle était à Gryffondor. Ou alors peut-être que le Choixpeau s'était trompé… Oui, sûrement, ce devait être cela.

Tout le monde sait que le Choixpeau vous met à Serpentard lorsque vous êtes fin, ce qui n'est pas courant chez la plupart des gens, mais assez dans les vieilles familles. Quand vous êtes loyal, quand on est bon, on vous met à Poufsouffle. Tout le monde respecte les Poufsouffle. Quand vous êtes intelligent, à défaut du reste, on vous met à Serdaigle. Quand vous n'avez même pas ça mais que, comme tout le monde, vous avez le courage qu'on vous a inculqué, que vous vous contentez de rêver à ce que vous feriez si seulement vous étiez un homme et pas une gamine, avec en plus cette si belle occasion de montrer son courage… quand vous n'êtes qu'une gamine ambitieuse et qui a pour seule vertu de savoir se taire, on vous met à Gryffondor et on vous nomme Préfète-en-Chef pour vous permettre de vous affirmer.

Voilà ce qu'était Minerva, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans… mais bon, à cinq ans Mozart jouait déjà devant l'impératrice, non ? à quinze ans Dumbledore avait inventé trois nouveaux sortilèges de Disfractale, non ? à dix-sept ans, Tom Jedusor avait un tel cercle d'amis que son succès à venir était indiscutable, non ?

… A dix-sept ans, Minerva n'était même pas première de classe.

... A dix-huit, elle serait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi encore, mais son nom serait sur une liste où il y en avait très peu, ça elle en était sûre.

* * *

Ainsi trois d'entre eux avaient un but, et se juraient de l'obtenir... La quatrième tenait les épées.

* * *

PS: Oui, bien sûr, la dernière phrase est un peu too much, mais il fallait bien justifier le titre pour ceux qui n'ont pas mon esprit tordu...


End file.
